Cook
Roo a Cooking recipes! A cooking series is nothing without Cook, so this page has links to all the Recipes found in every single game in the Cooking Mama series. The links will lead you to the recipes you want to see. Cooking Mama CM 01.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM 02.png|'Japanese Hamburg Steak'|link=Japanese Hamburg Steak CM 03.png|'Minced Pork Steak'|link=Minced Pork Steak CM 04.png|'Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce'|link=Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce CM 05.png|'Hamburger with Egg'|link=Hamburger with Egg CM 06.png|'Potato Salad'|link=Potato Salad CM 07.png|'Fried Fish'|link=Fried Fish CM 08.png|'Pork Curry and Rice'|link=Pork Curry and Rice CM 09.png|'Beef Curry'|link=Curry CM 10.png|'Beef Stew'|link=Beef Stew CM 11.png|'Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry CM 12.png|'Grilled Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM 13.png|'Fried Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM 14.png|'Pork Cutlet'|link=Pork Cutlet CM 15.png|'Deep Fried Pork Kebabs'|link=Deep Fried Pork Kebabs CM 16.png|'Pork Rice Bowl'|link=Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl CM 17.png|'Boiled Rice'|link=Rice CM 18.png|'Chestnut Rice'|link=Chestnut Rice CM 19.png|'Bamboo Shoot Rice'|link=Bamboo Shoot Rice CM 20.png|'Fried Chicken'|link=Fried Chicken CM 21.png|'Beef Steak'|link=Beef Steak CM 22.png|'Japanese Steak (Grated Radish)'|link=Japanese Steak (Grated Radish) CM 23.png|'Sweet Fried Egg'|link=Sweet Fried Egg CM 24.png|'Fried Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CM 25.png|'Spaghetti Neapolitan'|link=Spaghetti Neapolitan CM 26.png|'Spaghetti Bolognese'|link=Spaghetti Bolognese CM 27.png|'Seafood Spaghetti'|link=Seafood Spaghetti CM 28.png|'Pan-Fried Vegetables'|link=Pan-Fried Vegetables CM 29.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CM 30.png|'Pork and Vegetable Soup'|link=Pork and Vegetable Soup CM 31.png|'Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM 32.png|'Meatballs'|link=Meatballs CM 33.png|'Fried Squid'|link=Fried Squid CM 34.png|'Squid Tempura'|link=Squid Tempura CM 35.png|'Croquette'|link=Croquette CM 36.png|'Grilled Mackerel'|link=Grilled Mackerel CM 37.png|'Curried Pilaf'|link=Curried Pilaf CM 38.png|'Seafood Curry'|link=Seafood Curry CM 39.png|'Spring Roll'|link=Spring Roll CM 40.png|'Shrimp Gyoza'|link=Shrimp Gyoza CM 41.png|'Fried Prawn'|link=Fried Prawn CM 42.png|'Shrimp Tempura'|link=Shrimp Tempura CM 43.png|'Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl'|link=Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl CM 44.png|'Fried Rice'|link=Fried Rice CM 45.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice CM 46.png|'Shrimp Fried Rice'|link=Shrimp Fried Rice CM 47.png|'Chicken Rice'|link=Chicken Rice CM 48.png|'Rice Cakes'|link=Rice Cakes CM 49.png|'Chicken in Tomato Sauce'|link=Chicken in Tomato Sauce CM 50.png|'Chicken in Cream Sauce'|link=Chicken in Cream Sauce CM 51.png|'Pork Sauté'|link=Pork Sauté CM 52.png|'Boiled Egg'|link=Boiled Egg CM 53.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CM 54.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM 55.png|'Chinese Sautéed Beef and Peppers'|link=Chinese Sautéed Beef and Peppers CM 56.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM 57.png|'Stuffed Peppers'|link=Stuffed Peppers CM 58.png|'Mixed Tempura'|link=Mixed Tempura CM 59.png|'Seasoned Beef with Potatoes'|link=Seasoned Beef with Potatoes CM 60.png|'Shumai Wonton'|link=Shumai Wonton CM 61.png|'Shrimp Wonton'|link=Shrimp Wonton CM 62.png|'Chili Sauce Shrimp'|link=Chili Sauce Shrimp CM 63.png|'Rice Balls'|link=Rice Balls CM 64.png|'Chicken Kebabs'|link=Chicken Kebabs CM 65.png|'Macaroni Gratin'|link=Macaroni Gratin CM 66.png|'Rice Gratin'|link=Rice Gratin CM 67.png|'Egg Sunny Side-Up'|link=Fried Egg CM 68.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CM 69.png|'Meat Pie'|link=Meat Pie CM 70.png|'Cabbage Roll'|link=Cabbage Roll CM 71.png|'Sweet Tofu Sushi'|link=Sweet Tofu Sushi CM 72.png|'Omelet'|link=Omelet CM 73.png|'Rice in Omelet'|link=Rice in Omelet CM 74.png|'Udon'|link=Udon CM 75.png|'Hand-Rolled Sushi'|link=Sushi CM 76.png|'Crab and Egg Chinese Style'|link=Crab and Egg Chinese Style Cooking Mama: Cook Off Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends CM2 01.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM2 02.png|'Peanut Butter'|link=Peanut Butter CM2 03.png|'Sea Bream Carpaccio'|link=Sea Bream Carpaccio CM2 04.png|'Corn Soup'|link=Corn Soup CM2 05.png|'T-Bone Steak'|link=Beef Steak CM2 06.png|'Apple Pie'|link=Pie CM2 07.png|'Eel Rice Bowl'|link=Eel Rice Bowl CM2 08.png|'Squid Fried Rice'|link=Squid Fried Rice CM2 09.png|'Mama Cookie'|link=Cookies CM2 10.png|'Panna Cotta'|link=Panna Cotta CM2 11.png|'Waffle'|link=Waffle CM2 12.png|'Chili Dog'|link=Hot Dog CM2 13.png|'Meatloaf'|link=Meatloaf CM2 14.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato CM2 15.png|'Lobster'|link=Lobster CM2 16.png|'Sliced Burdock Root'|link=Sliced Burdock Root CM2 17.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM2 18.png|'Bagel'|link=Bagel CM2 19.png|'Seafood Rice Bowl'|link=Seafood Rice Bowl CM2 20.png|'Mama Rice Cracker'|link=Mama Rice Cracker CM2 21.png|'Sweet Dumpling'|link=Sweet Dumpling CM2 22.png|'Tokoroten'|link=Tokoroten CM2 23.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron CM2 24.png|'Kimchi'|link=Kimchi CM2 25.png|'Baguette'|link=Baguette CM2 26.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe CM2 27.png|'Churros'|link=Churros CM2 28.png|'Hand Sushi Roll'|link=Sushi CM2 29.png|'Ravioli'|link=Ravioli CM2 30.png|'Cake'|link=Cake (CM2) CM2 31.png|'Fresh Spring Roll'|link=Spring Roll CM2 32.png|'Ice Cream'|link=Ice Cream CM2 33.png|'Mama Yaki'|link=Mama Yaki CM2 34.png|'Escargot'|link=Escargot CM2 35.png|'Strawberry Jam'|link=Strawberry Jam CM2 36.png|'Grilled Meat'|link=Grilled Meat CM2 37.png|'Paprika Marinade'|link=Paprika Marinade CM2 38.png|'Mango Pudding'|link=Mango Pudding CM2 39.png|'Loco Moco'|link=Loco Moco CM2 40.png|'Goya Stir Fry'|link=Goya Stir Fry CM2 41.png|'Seafood Salad'|link=Seafood Salad CM2 42.png|'Fruit Juice'|link=Fruit Juice CM2 43.png|'Namerou'|link=Namerou CM2 44.png|'Strawberry Roll Cake'|link=Strawberry Roll Cake (CM2) CM2 45.png|'Chinese Porridge'|link=Chinese Porridge CM2 46.png|'Simmered Flounder'|link=Simmered Flounder CM2 47.png|'Bamboo Steamed Rice'|link=Bamboo Steamed Rice CM2 48.png|'Lotus Root with Mustard'|link=Lotus Root with Mustard CM2 49.png|'Oden'|link=Oden CM2 50.png|'Cream Puff'|link=Cream Puffs CM2 51.png|'Almond Jelly'|link=Almond Jelly CM2 52.png|'Pop Corn'|link=Popcorn CM2 53.png|'Lamb Steak'|link=Lamb Steak CM2 54.png|'Mayonnaise Shrimp'|link=Mayonnaise Shrimp CM2 55.png|'Cinderella'|link=Cinderella CM2 56.png|'Clam Chowder'|link=Clam Chowder CM2 57.png|'Gyro'|link=Gyro CM2 58.png|'Jambalaya'|link=Jambalaya CM2 59.png|'Cream of Mushroom Pasta'|link=Cream of Mushroom Pasta CM2 60.png|'California Roll'|link=California Roll CM2 61.png|'Chocolate'|link=Chocolate CM2 62.png|'Korean Pancake'|link=Korean Pancake CM2 63.png|'Cotoletta'|link=Cotoletta CM2 64.png|'Pork Dumpling'|link=Pork Dumpling CM2 65.png|'Shark Fin Soup'|link=Shark Fin Soup CM2 66.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut CM2 67.png|'Tandoori Chicken'|link=Tandoori Chicken CM2 68.png|'Squid Fried Soba'|link=Squid Fried Soba CM2 69.png|'Bananas Foster'|link=Bananas Foster CM2 70.png|'Chinese Steamed Bun'|link=Chinese Steamed Bun CM2 71.png|'Hotcake'|link=Pancakes CM2 72.png|'Sesame Dumplings'|link=Sesame Dumplings CM2 73.png|'Rice Croquette'|link=Rice Croquette CM2 74.png|'Scone'|link=Scone CM2 75.png|'Kama Meshi' CM2 76.png|'Sautéed Liver & Chives'|link=Sautéed Liver & Chives CM2 77.png|'Quiche'|link=Quiche CM2 78.png|'Chinese Fried Pork'|link=Chinese Fried Pork CM2 79.png|'Keema Curry & Chapati'|link=Keema Curry & Chapati CM2 80.png|'Mama Lunch Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CMCO 01.png|'Minestrone'|link=Minestrone CMCO 02.png|'Beef in Wine Sauce'|link=Beef in Wine Sauce CMCO 03.png|'Custard'|link=Custard CMCO 04.png|'Mochi'|link=Mochi CMCO 05.png|'Scrambled Eggs'|link=Scrambled Eggs CMCO 06.png|'Shrimp in Chili Sauce'|link=Shrimp in Chili Sauce CMCO 07.png|'Pierogi'|link=Pierogi CMCO 08.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CMCO 09.png|'Spaghetti in Squid Ink'|link=Spaghetti in Squid Ink CMCO 10.png|'Paella'|link=Paella CMCO 11.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CMCO 12.png|'Brochette'|link=Brochette CMCO 13.png|'Cream Puffs'|link=Cream Puffs CMCO 14.png|'Grilled Bonito'|link=Grilled Bonito CMCO 15.png|'Pan-Fried Lobster'|link=Pan-Fried Lobster CMCO 16.png|'Stir-Fried Crab'|link=Stir-Fried Crab CMCO 17.png|'Borscht'|link=Borscht CMCO 18.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog CMCO 19.png|'Fettuccine'|link=Fettuccine CMCO 20.png|'Tortilla'|link=Tortilla CMCO 21.png|'Gnocchi'|link=Gnocchi CMCO 22.png|'Meatloaf with Sausage'|link=Meatloaf CMCO 23.png|'Truffles'|link=Truffles CMCO 24.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CMCO 25.png|'White Fish Meuniere'|link=White Fish Meuniere CMCO 26.png|'Mapo Tofu'|link=Mapo Tofu CMCO 27.png|'Chicken Kiev'|link=Chicken Kiev CMCO 28.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger CMCO 29.png|'Penne all' Arrabbiata'|link=Penne all' Arrabbiata CMCO 30.png|'Galacian Style Octopus'|link=Galacian Style Octopus CMCO 31.png|'Tomato Sauce Farfalle'|link=Tomato Sauce Farfalle CMCO 32.png|'Ratatouille'|link=Ratatouille CMCO 33.png|'Mille-Feuille'|link=Mille-Feuille CMCO 34.png|'Steamed Egg Custard'|link=Savory Egg Custard CMCO 35.png|'Bouillabaisse'|link=Bouillabaisse CMCO 36.png|'Steamed Pork Buns'|link=Steamed Pork Buns CMCO 37.png|'Beef Stroganoff'|link=Beef Stroganoff CMCO 38.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CMCO 39.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CMCO 40.png|'Shortcake'|link=Shortcake (CO) CMCO 41.png|'Tofu'|link=Tofu CMCO 42.png|'Crudite'|link=Crudite CMCO 43.png|'Chow Mein'|link=Chow Mein CMCO 44.png|'Sausage'|link=Sausage CMCO 45.png|'Chiffon Cake'|link=Chiffon Cake (CO) CMCO 46.png|'Assorted Vegetables'|link=Assorted Vegetables CMCO 47.png|'Keema Curry'|link=Keema Curry & Chapati CMCO 48.png|'Fish & Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CMCO 49.png|'Tart'|link=Tart CMCO 50.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CMCO 51.png|'Lamb Curry'|link=Curry CMCO 52.png|'Tacos'|link=Tacos CMCO 53.png|'Mixed Fruit'|link=Mixed Fruit CMCO 54.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CMCO 55.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone CMWK 01.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger CMWK 02.png|'BBQ'|link=Barbecue Skewer CMWK 03.png|'Club Sandwich'|link=Club Sandwich CMWK 04.png|'Rice Cake in Soybean Flour'|link=Rice Cakes CMWK 05.png|'NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies CMWK 06.png|'Marinated Sea Bream'|link=Sea Bream Carrpaccio CMWK 07.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato CMWK 08.png|'Potato Ball'|link=Croquette CMWK 09.png|'Roast Beef'|link=Roast Beef CMWK 10.png|'Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CMWK 11.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CMWK 12.png|'Dango Dumplings'|link=Dango Dumplings CMWK 13.png|'NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Famous Fudge'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Famous Fudge CMWK 14.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CMWK 15.png|'Éclair'|link=Éclairs CMWK 16.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CMWK 17.png|'Cocktail Juice'|link=Cocktail Juice CMWK 18.png|'Chirashi-zushi'|link=Chirashi-zushi CMWK 19.png|'Kebab'|link=Kebab CMWK 20.png|'Rice Ball in Azuki Bean Paste'|link=Rice Balls CMWK 21.png|'Fruit Juice'|link=Fruit Juice CMWK 22.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CMWK 23.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding CMWK 24.png|'Sliced Burdock Root'|link=Sliced Burdock Root CMWK 25.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut CMWK 26.png|'Chinese Sliced Noodles'|link=Chinese Sliced Noodles CMWK 27.png|'French Fries and Onion Rings'|link=French Fries and Onion Rings CMWK 28.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CMWK 29.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream CMWK 30.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CMWK 31.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe CMWK 32.png|'Broiled Pacific Saury'|link=Broiled Pacific Saury CMWK 33.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly CMWK 34.png|'Rice Cooked with Shredded Sea Bream'|link=Rice CMWK 35.png|'Meat Sauce Spaghetti'|link=Meat Sauce Spaghetti CMWK 36.png|'Ginger Meat Sauté'|link=Ginger Meat Sauté CMWK 37.png|'Pancake'|link=Pancakes CMWK 38.png|'Coffee'|link=Coffee CMWK 39.png|'Omelet'|link=Omelet CMWK 40.png|'Takikomi Rice'|link=Takikomi Rice CMWK 41.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone CMWK 42.png|'Flounder Boiled in Sweetened Soy Sauce'|link=Flounder Boiled in Sweetened Soy Sauce CMWK 43.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CMWK 44.png|'Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste CMWK 45.png|'Curry & Naan'|link=Curry CMWK 46.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CMWK 47.png|'Ratatouille'|link=Ratatouille CMWK 48.png|'Sukiyaki'|link=Sukiyaki CMWK 49.png|'Cotton Candy'|link=Cotton Candy CMWK 50.png|'Cereal'|link=Cereal CMWK 51.png|'Steak'|link=Steak Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop CM3 01.png|'Marshmallows'|link=Marshmallows CM3 02.png|'Candy Apples'|link=Candy Apples CM3 03.png|'French Cruller'|link=French Cruller CM3 04.png|'Pickles'|link=Pickles CM3 05.png|'Korean Barbecue'|link=Korean Barbecue CM3 06.png|'Baumkuchen'|link=Baumkuchen CM3 07.png|'Vongole Bianco'|link=Vongole Bianco CM3 08.png|'Fried Shrimp'|link=Fried Shrimp CM3 09.png|'Mochi with Edamame Paste'|link=Mochi with Edamame Paste CM3 10.png|'Cabbage Rolls'|link=Cabbage Rolls CM3 11.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM3 12.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM3 13.png|'Nagashi Somen Noodles'|link=Nagashi Somen Noodles CM3 14.png|'Cheese Risotto'|link=Cheese Risotto CM3 15.png|'Dried Squid'|link=Dried Squid CM3 16.png|'Smoked Rainbow Trout'|link=Smoked Rainbow Trout CM3 17.png|'Serrano Ham and Melon'|link=Serrano Ham and Melon CM3 18.png|'Matcha Green Tea'|link=Matcha Green Tea CM3 19.png|'Raw Oysters'|link=Raw Oysters CM3 20.png|'Fortune Cookies'|link=Fortune Cookies CM3 21.png|'Samosas'|link=Samosas CM3 22.png|'Potato Wedges'|link=Potato Wedges CM3 23.png|'Gazpacho'|link=Gazpacho CM3 24.png|'Tofu Hamburger'|link=Tofu Hamburger CM3 25.png|'Pickled Radish'|link=Pickled Radish CM3 26.png|'Pumpkin Gnocchi'|link=Pumpkin Gnocchi CM3 27.png|'Trout Sushi'|link=Trout Sushi CM3 28.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM3 29.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CM3 30.png|'Vegetable Terrine'|link=Vegetable Terrine CM3 31.png|'Crème Brulee'|link=Crème Brulee CM3 32.png|'Salt-Roasted Sweetfish'|link=Salt-Roasted Sweetfish CM3 33.png|'Dora-Yaki'|link=Dora-Yaki CM3 34.png|'Shortcake'|link=Cakes CM3 35.png|'Banana Muffins'|link=Banana Muffins CM3 36.png|'Lemon Pie'|link=Pie CM3 37.png|'Chili Con Carne'|link=Chili Con Carne CM3 38.png|'Mapo Tofu'|link=Mapo Tofu CM3 39.png|'Crab Cream Croquette'|link=Crab Cream Croquette CM3 40.png|'Tortoiseshell Candy'|link=Tortoiseshell Candy CM3 41.png|'Chicken Tulips'|link=Chicken Tulips CM3 42.png|'Tofu Skin'|link=Tofu Skin CM3 43.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger CM3 44.png|'Fried Egg on Toast'|link=Fried Egg on Toast CM3 45.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CM3 46.png|'Éclair'|link=Eclairs CM3 47.png|'Tofu Pancakes'|link=Pancakes CM3 48.png|'Instant Stir-Fried Noodles'|link=Instant Stir-Fried Noodles CM3 49.png|'Salt-Baked Sea Bream'|link=Salt-Baked Sea Bream CM3 50.png|'Panini'|link=Panini CM3 51.png|'Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CM3 52.png|'Simmered Vegetables'|link=Simmered Vegetables CM3 53.png|'Turban Cooked in its Shell'|link=Turban Cooked in its Shell CM3 54.png|'Beefsteak'|link=Beefsteak CM3 55.png|'Sardine Escabeche'|link=Sardine Escabeche CM3 56.png|'Minestrone'|link=Minestrone CM3 57.png|'Cornbread'|link=Cornbread CM3 58.png|'Soba Noodles'|link=Soba CM3 59.png|'Affogato'|link=Affogato CM3 60.png|'Strawberry Bavarois'|link=Strawberry Bavarois CM3 61.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM3 62.png|'Fruit Punch'|link=Fruit Punch CM3 63.png|'Barbecue Skewer'|link=Barbecue Skewer CM3 64.png|'Egg Tofu'|link=Egg Tofu CM3 65.png|'Mama Bread'|link=Mama Bread CM3 66.png|'Omelette'|link=Omelet CM3 67.png|'Beef Bowl'|link=Beef Bowl CM3 68.png|'Rice-Stuffed Squid'|link=Rice-Stuffed Squid CM3 69.png|'Stewed Vegetable Rice Bowl'|link=Stewed Vegetable Rice Bowl CM3 70.png|'Matsutake Mushroom Rice'|link=Matsutake Mushroom Rice CM3 71.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM3 72.png|'Savory Egg Custard'|link=Savory Egg Custard CM3 73.png|'Potato Salad'|link=Potato Salad CM3 74.png|'Mushroom Quiche'|link=Quiche CM3 75.png|'Chop Suey'|link=Chop Suey CM3 76.png|'Curry'|link=Curry CM3 77.png|'Meatloaf'|link=Meatloaf CM3 78.png|'Fish and Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CM3 79.png|'Fish and Mushrooms in Foil'|link=Fish and Mushrooms in Foil CM3 80.png|'German Mushroom Potatoes'|link=German Mushroom Potatoes Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic CM4_01.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM4_02.png|'Corn Dog'|link=Corn Dog CM4_03.png|'Abalone Steak'|link=Abalone Steak CM4_04.png|'Grilled Shrimp'|link=Grilled Shrimp CM4_05.png|'Marron Glacé'|link=Marron Glacé CM4_06.png|'Umeboshi'|link=Umeboshi CM4_07.png|'Dried Persimmon'|link=Dried Persimmon CM4_08.png|'Toast with Jam'|link=Toast with Jam CM4_09.png|'Popsicle'|link=Popsicle CM4_10.png|'Pancakes'|link=Pancakes CM4_11.png|'Natto'|link=Natto CM4_12.png|'Chocolate Cornet'|link=Chocolate Cornet CM4_13.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie CM4_14.png|'Snowball'|link=Snowball CM4_15.png|'Squid Ink Spaghetti'|link=Squid Ink Spaghetti CM4_16.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CM4_17.png|'Scallop Carpaccio'|link=Scallop Carpaccio CM4_18.png|'Avocado Gratin'|link=Avocado Gratin CM4_19.png|'Lamb Chops'|link=Lamb Chops CM4_20.png|'Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM4_21.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM4_22.png|'Rice'|link=Rice CM4_23.png|'Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM4_24.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM4_25.png|'Udon'|link=Udon CM4_26.png|'Yakitori'|link=Yakitori CM4_27.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki CM4_28.png|'French Beef Stew'|link=French Beef Stew CM4_29.png|'Boston Clam Chowder'|link=Boston Clam Chowder CM4_30.png|'Azuki Bean Soup'|link=Azuki Bean Soup CM4_31.png|'Crab Rangoon'|link=Crab Rangoon CM4_32.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CM4_33.png|'Shumai'|link=Shumai CM4_34.png|'Baked Apple'|link=Baked Apple CM4_35.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog CM4_36.png|'Grilled Corn'|link=Grilled Corn CM4_37.png|'Gourmet Cupcake'|link=Cakes CM4_38.png|'Curry'|link=Curry CM4_39.png|'Grilled Clams'|link=Grilled Clams CM4_40.png|'Tamagoyaki'|link=Tamagoyaki CM4_41.png|'Castella'|link=Castella CM4_42.png|'Sweet Potato Jelly'|link=Sweet Potato Jelly CM4_43.png|'Beef Bourguignon'|link=Beef Bourguignon CM4_44.png|'Lemon Mousse'|link=Lemon Mousse CM4_45.png|'Fried Egg'|link=Fried Egg CM4_46.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM4_47.png|'Chocolate Strawberries'|link=Chocolate Strawberries CM4_48.png|'Yakiniku'|link=Yakiniku CM4_49.png|'Cookies'|link=Cookies CM4_50.png|'Steak'|link=Steak CM4_51.png|'Tonkatsu'|link=Tonkatsu CM4_52.png|'Cereal'|link=Cereal CM4_53.png|'Walnut Bread'|link=Walnut Bread CM4_54.png|'Squid Grilled in Butter'|link=Squid Grilled in Butter CM4_55.png|'Strawberry Shortcake'|link=Cakes CM4_56.png|'Chocolate Doughnut'|link=Chocolate Doughnut CM4_57.png|'Tuna and Avocado Salad'|link=Tuna and Avocado Salad CM4_58.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM4_59.png|'Potato Gratin'|link=Potato Gratin CM4_60.png|'Salmon Meuniere'|link=Salmon Meuniere Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! CM5 01.png|'Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup'|link=Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup CM5 02.png|'Pumpkin Gratin'|link=Pumpkin Gratin CM5 03.png|'Mille Feuille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crêpe CM5 04.png|'Omelet Risotto'|link=Omelet Risotto CM5 05.png|'Cracker Sandwiches'|link=Cracker Sandwiches CM5 06.png|'Salt Broiled Masu Salmon'|link=Salt Broiled Masu Salmon CM5 07.png|'Chicken Nuggets'|link=Chicken Nuggets CM5 08.png|'Hawaiian Pancakes'|link=Hawaiian Pancakes CM5 09.png|'Sushi Balls'|link=Sushi Balls CM5 10.png|'Scallop & Salmon Starter'|link=Scallop & Salmon Starter CM5 11.png|'Mozzarella Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM5 12.png|'Grape Bread'|link=Grape Bread CM5 13.png|'Tofu'|link=Tofu CM5 14.png|'Cherry Yogurt'|link=Cherry Yogurt CM5 15.png|'Mochi'|link=Mochi CM5 16.png|'Marshmallows'|link=Marshmallows CM5 17.png|'Imagawayaki'|link=Imagawayaki CM5 18.png|'Doner Kebab'|link=Kebab CM5 19.png|'Smoked Chicken'|link=Smoked Chicken CM5 20.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM5 21.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CM5 22.png|'Farfalle Genovese'|link=Farfalle Genovese CM5 23.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly CM5 24.png|'French Fries'|link=French Fries CM5 25.png|'Okonomiyaki'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CM5 26.png|'Ramuné'|link=Ramuné CM5 27.png|'Lobster Thermidor'|link=Lobster Thermidor CM5 28.png|'Kobe Beef Tagine'|link=Kobe Beef Tagine CM5 29.png|'Cheese Fondue'|link=Cheese Fondue CM5 30.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM5 31.png|'Rainbow Mixed Terrine'|link=Vegetable Terrine CM5 32.png|'Herb Hotdog'|link=Herb Hotdog CM5 33.png|'Hanami Dumplings'|link=Hanami Dumplings CM5 34.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki CM5 35.png|'Cocktail Juice'|link=Cocktail Juice CM5 36.png|'Apple Clafoutis'|link=Apple Clafoutis CM5 37.png|'Pudding à la Mode'|link=Pudding à la Mode CM5 38.png|'Assorted Pickles'|link=Pickles CM5 39.png|'Shiso Gyouza'|link=Shiso Gyouza CM5 40.png|'Grilled Seafood'|link=Grilled Seafood CM5 41.png|'Barbecue Skewers'|link=Barbecue Skewer CM5 42.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Cakes CM5 43.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CM5 44.png|'Toasted Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM5 45.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream CM5 46.png|'Teriyaki Chicken Burger'|link=Hamburger CM5 47.png|'Ramen'|link=Ramen CM5 48.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice CM5 49.png|'Mushroom Sauce Fettuccine'|link=Mushroom Sauce Fettuccine CM5 50.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CM5 51.png|'Grilled Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry CM5 52.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CM5 53.png|'Duck à l'Orange'|link=Duck à l'Orange CM5 54.png|'Avocado Prosciutto Roll'|link=Avocado Prosciutto Roll CM5 55.png|'Cod Sauté'|link=Cod Sauté CM5 56.png|'Mama Lunch Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box CM5 57.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies CM5 58.png|'Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl'|link=Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl CM5 59.png|'Nikujaga Soup'|link=Nikujaga Soup CM5 60.png|'Sardine & Veggie Tempura'|link=Tempura Cooking Mama Let's Cook! CML 01.2.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak Cheese Omelet.png|'Cheese Omelet'|link=Omelet Cupcake.png|'Cupcake'|link=Gourmet Cupcakes French Fries.png|'French Fries'|link=French Fries Mendiants.png|'Mendiants'|link=Mendiants Clam Chowder.png|'Clam Chowder'|link=Clam Chowder Pizza 2.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza Colorful Mille Crepe.png|'Colorful Mille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crepe Sesame Dumplings 2.png|'Sesame Dumplings'|link=Sesame Dumplings Cod Saute.png|'Cod Sauté'|link=Cod Sauté Tonkatsu.png|'Tonkatsu'|link=Tonkatsu Paella 2.png|'Paella'|link=Paella Pudding.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding Ice Cream.png|'Ice Cream'|link=Ice Cream Yule Log.png|'Yule Log'|link=Yule Log Heart Apple Pie.png|'Heart Apple Pie'|link=Heart Apple Pie Pancakes 2.png|'Pancakes'|link=Pancakes Yakitori.png|'Yakitori'|link=Yakitori Takoyaki 2.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki Spaghetti Carbonara.png|'Spaghetti Carbonara'|link=Spaghetti Carbonara Teriyaki Chicken Burger.png|'Teriyaki Chicken Burger'|link=Hamburger Japanese Steak.png|'Japanese Steak'|link=Japanese Steak (Grated Radish) Cabbage Roll.png|'Cabbage Roll'|link=Cabbage Roll CML 24.png|'Shiso Gyouza'|link=Shiso Gyouza Sweet Potato.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato Tempura 2.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura Fruit Sundae.png|'Fruit Sundae'|link=Pudding a la Mode Farfalle.png|'Farfalle'|link=Farfalle Genovese Potato Gratin.png|'Potato Gratin'|link=Potato Gratin Galette.png|'Galette'|link=Galette Hot Dog 2.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog Meatballs 2.png|'Meatballs'|link=Meatballs Lasagna 2.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna Doughnut.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut Decorated Cake.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Cakes Crab Fried Rice 2.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice Fried Chicken 2.png|'Fried Chicken'|link=Fried Chicken Cornbread.png|'Cornbread'|link=Cornbread Macaroon.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron Bagel Sandwich.png|'Bagel Sandwich'|link=Bagel Loco Moco.png|'Loco Moco'|link=Loco Moco Chocolate Cornet.png|'Chocolate Cornet'|link=Chocolate Cornet Vegetable Curry 2.png|'Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry Ramen.png|'Ramen'|link=Ramen Tagliatelle Bolognese.png|'Tagliatelle Bolognese'|link=Tagliatelle Bolognese Soba 2.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CML 47.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie CML 48.png|'Pumpkin Gratin'|link=Pumpkin Gratin CML 49.png|'Mashed Potato Trees'|link=Mashed Potato Trees CML 50.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies CML 51.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CML 52.png|'Zoni'|link=Zoni CML 53.png|'Heart Ganache'|link=Heart Ganache CML 54.png|'Valentine Cookies'|link=Cookies CML 55.png|'Lamb Chops'|link=Lamb Chops CML 56.png|'Devilled Eggs'|link=Devilled Eggs CML 57.png|'Mama's Sushi'|link=Mama's Sushi CML 58.png|'Flower Bavarois'|link=Flower Bavarois CML 59.png|'Mama Bento Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box CML 60.png|'Beef Bourguignon'|link=Beef Bourguignon CML 61.png|'Sōmen Noodles'|link=Sōmen Noodles CML 62.png|'Shaved Ice'|link=Snow Cone Tuna and Avocado Salad.png|'Tuna and Avocado Salad'|link=Tuna and Avocado Salad Spaghetti in Squid Ink-0.png|'Spaghetti in Squid Ink'|link=Spaghetti in Squid Ink Hamburger-0.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger Seafood Curry 2.png|'Seafood Curry'|link=Seafood Curry CML 67.png|'Tempura Udon'|link=Udon CML 68.png|'Mitarashi Dango'|link=Dango Dumplings CML 69.png|'Sushi Balls'|link=Sushi Balls CML 70.png|'Nikujaga Soup'|link=Nikujaga Soup CML 71.png|'Baked Cheesecake'|link=Cheese Cake CML 72.png|'Eclair'|link=Eclairs CML 73.png|'Sakura-mochi'|link=Mochi CML 74.png|'Miso Mackerel'|link=Miso Mackerel CML 75.png|'Cannoli'|link=Cannoli CML 76.png|'Calzone'|link=Calzone CML 77.png|'Starry Rice Omelet'|link=Rice in Omelet CML 78.png|'Tanabata Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly CML 79.png|'Mushroom Risotto'|link=Cheese Risotto CML 80.png|'Chestnut Cake'|link=Mont Blanc CML 81.png|'Egg Tart'|link=Egg Tart CML 82.png|'African Chicken'|link=African Chicken CML 83.png|'Pot-au-feu'|link=French Beef Stew CML 84.png|'Pot Pie'|link=Pot Pie CML 85.png|'Mac and Cheese'|link=Mac and Cheese CML 86.png|'California Roll'|link=California Roll CML 87.png|'Soup Dumplings'|link=Soup Dumplings CML 88.png|'Chow Mein'|link=Chow Mein CML 89.png|'Pâté de Campagne'|link=Pâté de Campagne CML 90.png|'Bouillabaisse'|link=Bouillabaisse CML 91.png|'Breakfast Plate'|link=Breakfast Plate CML 92.png|'Japanese Breakfast'|link=Japanese Breakfast CML 93.png|'Chinese Congee'|link=Chinese Porridge CML 94.png|'French Toast'|link=French Toast CML 95.png|'Sukiyaki'|link=Sukiyaki CML 96.png|'Lobster Thermidor'|link=Lobster Thermidor CML 97.png|'Spaghetti & Meatballs'|link=Spaghetti & Meatballs CML 98.png|'Roast Chicken'|link=Roast Chicken CML 99.png|'Scone'|link=Scone CML 100.png|'Fruit Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CML 101.png|'Chocolate Chip Cookie'|link=NESTLÉ® TOLL HOUSE® Chocolate Chip Cookies CML 102.png|'Chestnut Yokan'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste CML 103.png|'Curry and Naan'|link=Curry CML 104.png|'Indonesian Fried Rice'|link=Indonesian Fried Rice CML 105.png|'Kimchi'|link=Kimchi CML 106.png|'Hot and Sour Thai Soup'|link=Hot and Sour Thai Soup CML 107.png|'Spanish Omelette'|link=Tortilla CML 108.png|'Fish & Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CML 109.png|'Borscht'|link=Borscht CML 110.png|'Gnocchi'|link=Gnocchi CML 111.png|Coming Soon CML 112.png|Coming Soon CML 113.png|Coming Soon CML 114.png|Coming Soon Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop SS 01.png|'Bûche de Noël'|link=Yule Log SS 02.png|'Pear Charlotte'|link=Pear Charlotte SS 03.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe SS 04.png|'Cream Puffs'|link=Cream Puffs SS 05.png|'Caramel Apple'|link=Candy Apples SS 06.png|'Chocolate Truffles'|link=Truffles SS 07.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Cakes SS 08.png|'Fruit Tartlet'|link=Tart SS 09.png|'Baked Cheese Cake'|link=Cheese Cake SS 10.png|'Pancake'|link=Pancakes SS 11.png|'Sakuramochi'|link=Mochi SS 12.png|'Honey Toast'|link=Honey Toast SS 13.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding SS 14.png|'Zuccotto'|link=Zuccotto SS 15.png|'Mont Blanc'|link=Mont Blanc SS 16.png|'Stained Glass Cookies'|link=Stained Glass Cookies SS 17.png|'Yogurt Bavarian'|link=Yogurt Bavarian SS 18.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron SS 19.png|'Croquembouche'|link=Croquembouche SS 20.png|'Cupcake'|link=Gourmet Cupcakes SS 21.png|'Churros'|link=Churros SS 22.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies SS 23.png|'Éclair'|link=Éclairs SS 24.png|'Macaroon Tower'|link=Macaron SS 25.png|'Taiyaki'|link=Taiyaki SS 26.png|'Mango Pudding'|link=Mango Pudding SS 27.png|'Chocolate Donuts'|link=Doughnut SS 28.png|'Gingerbread House'|link=Gingerbread House SS 29.png|'Éclair Fruit Sandwich'|link=Éclairs SS 30.png|'Wedding Cake'|link=Wedding Cake SS 31.png|'Bell-Shaped Castella'|link=Castella SS 32.png|'Pudding à la Mode'|link=Pudding à la Mode SS 33.png|'Caramel Popcorn'|link=Popcorn SS 34.png|'Marshmallow Chocolate Sticks'|link=Marshmallows SS 35.png|'Miroir Chocolat'|link=Miroir Chocolat SS 36.png|'Chocolate Banana'|link=Chocolate Banana SS 37.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone SS 38.png|'Crème Brulee'|link=Crème Brulee SS 39.png|'Candle Cake'|link=Candle Cake SS 40.png|'Whoopie Pie'|link=Whoopie Pie SS 41.png|'Nougat'|link=Nougat SS 42.png|'Heart-Shaped Chocolate'|link=Heart Ganache SS 43.png|'Colorful Mille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crêpe SS 44.png|'Pancake Tower'|link=Pancakes SS 45.png|'Swiss Roll'|link=Swiss Roll SS 46.png|'Dora-Yaki'|link=Dora-Yaki SS 47.png|'Grapefruit Granita'|link=Grapefruit Granita SS 48.png|'Finger Biscuits'|link=Finger Biscuits SS 49.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream SS 50.png|'Marble Rare Cheese Cake'|link=Cheese Cake SS 51.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie SS 52.png|'Strawberry Daifuku'|link=Strawberry Daifuku SS 53.png|'Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie'|link=Pie SS 54.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly SS 55.png|'Baumkuchen'|link=Baumkuchen SS 56.png|'Sachertorte'|link=Sachertorte SS 57.png|'Chiffon Cake'|link=Cakes SS 58.png|'Chestnut Yokan'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste SS 59.png|'Lollipop Candy'|link=Tortoiseshell Candy SS 60.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait Category:Cooking Category:Kitchen Category:Mama Kitchen